TwilightPromises being broken
by ldglovestwilight
Summary: Ok this is a lil diffrent Edward never changed bella and now shes 89 years old. Please read it I know you'll like it...


**SPOILER if you have not read breaking dawn then it's a good idea not to read this.....**

**Ok well if you have read Breaking Dawn then you'd know that Bella did get turned into a vampire.**

**But tears in this episode lets just say she didn't get turned into a vampire. Bella never convinced Edward to change her. So lets start.**

BPOV:

I reached my arm over to get a drink of my water. My 89 year old body ackied with pain and I couldn't stand it. I grabbed my water but, before I could even reach over Edward was at the side of my bed in a flash. Bella, he said complaining.

Edward, I said back. Love, please don't do any work it's you last day on-. I cut him off. Edward I will not go. That's a command. I will not let you go. Not today at least. Bella, love do not make a promise that you can no help but break. He said stroking my cheek.

I grabbed his hand it seemed like alot of forse but I truley new it was only like a very light feather dropping on his hand. He stilled pulled away. He was walking out the door when I called his name. Edward. I croaked.

Yes love, he said tears welling up in his eyes. I had never seen Edward cry and to this day I never really wanted to. Well he got my crieing and I could feel the wet stinging pain drip down my cheek. Edward I prom-I broke down crieing. Bella, he said scooping me up in his arms.

I cried into his shirt. Where are we going I maneged to get out? I want you to see the world the parts you have not seen. Things you should have seen. Things I kept you from seeing. Oh Edward, No please....Bella he said fiercely. Edward I wouldn't have gone to see these things anyway.

Oh sure Bella you wanted to go to the Voltouri but you wouldn't go see all these things. Possibly things that wouldn't have almost killed you. Yes, because I didn't need to see anything beautiful like the ocean or something like that. When I can see the most beautiful person in the world each and EVERY day. Bella please don't go all corny on me. I'm not I'm just saying...well it's true. He stopped and turned around. Now where are we going.

Bella we are going home. Edward why. Love just hush. Edward I started sobbing again. Love it's only a matter of time. Edward no it's not. I'm promising you this is not the last day I will go to sleep. Bella you do not untenchinally no that. But I do know this that IF this was my last day on earth that I would see you again because what angle doesn't go to heaven. Bella he said but I cut him off. No Edward no no no I love you and I WILL see you again.

There you go on your promises again he said then sighing. Why do you think I'm going to break my promises. Bella I just do. Well Mr. Know-It-All tell me this if I were to die on this day Mr .all. what would you do. Well ofcorse i'd just go to the Volturi. I pulled his shirt down and his head came with him. Our faces were about an inch apart. You will NOT go to the Volturi. Do you here me? Bella love, I hear you.

You do promise right? Bella I do promise. OK good and now tell me this why would you go to the Volturi? Bella I can't live in a world which you don't exist. Edward I'm waiting for you up in Heaven. Bella that make to centuries. I waited for you for a long time and you think I can't make it up there in Heaven? It's the next thing that comes in line to beauty.

He layed down next to me and kissed my head down to my lips.

EPOV:

Bella I said. Yes Edward she spoke softly. I do believe your promises. Well good. Edward she asked softly again. Yes? Can you bring Alice,Jasp- your family in here. Yes love I'll be back in 30 seconds.I was back in 30 seconds with my family in all.

BPOV:

Alice was first she came up to me and hugged me with tears streaming down her face. Actually all of them were crieing even Emmet. I understood why but how could they be "that" sad I mean I was the one actually leaving. Never seeing there faces again. They all hugged me.

Alice came up to me red face and said Bella I love so so very very much more than even Edward. She whispered on the Edward part but I new he herd. I know I'll never see your beautiful face again which tears me to shreds but it's true. I know I know me too. She kissed me on the cheek and headed out the door when she stopped. Edward stormed up to her.

Alice came up to me. Bella i've had a vision about the i'll never see your face again. I will see your face again up in Heaven. Thank you god I said to myself.

EPOV:

I walked up to her and sat in the chair that was next to her bed. I kissed her lips softly. Bella I love you very some much. Edward I love you so very much to she said. Edward I think i'll sha'll go to sleep now. I froze. But Bella your promise. Edward I know I promised but it just that - Bella it's ok I "will" see you again. I know Edward. Then her eyes shut and the last thing I herd was a very low whisper. Edward I love you I always will love you and I "will" see you again. And that was that. The end......

**Ok so i'm guessing you guys probably want to know what was going on in Bellas mind at that point. Well atleast I know I do.**

BPOV:

He walked up to me and sat down in the chair next to my bed. He kissed my lips with the gentlest touch and said after that "Bella I love you so very much". Edward I love you so very much too I said back. Then it hit me. It was my time to go. Knives where hitting me in the stomach I could barely find the right words.

Edward I think I shall go to sleep now I said with some strength. He froze and I couldn't;t take it was killing me more then my stomach was. He manged to get this out though your promise. Edward I know I promise but it's just that- He cut me off. Bella it's OK I "will" see you again. I know I shut my eyes it was dark very dark. Darker than when he left me. But I fot against it and said, " Edward I love you I always will love you and I "will" see you again. And that was then end the darkness was even darker the pain stopped and it was light again. And there standing across from me as I stood up was Edward. I knew at that moment the I was right he was an angle. He took my hand and we did fly up into the clouds into a place I like to call heaven.

**SO that was that. Thanks It took me a while to write it. I was thinking maybe I shouldn't have made her die like something incredible like that. But it would rune the story. We tell me how to improve please!!!!!**

* * *

Ok lets just say tears..... I even cried making this. It was so hard my stomach was tossing in turning through the whole thing. I could barely make it.


End file.
